wildloughrhulains_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dathomir handfasting
Handfasting is the act of marriage between a Nightsister, or Nightbrother, and their intended mate. This ritual is conducted by the High Priestess in the presence of the rest of the Coven. This event is held either at sunrise or sunset when the moons are present. Bonding Ritual During the Handfasting ceremony, six cords are tied around the couple's wrists, each representing a vow made between them. These particular cords were fashioned by the couple, with "family artifacts" of jewelry from various family members woven in among the ribbon. A dagger is taken and the palms of each person are slit until a marginal amount of blood appears. Upon this with wrists bound, their palms are clasped together. HandFasting Vows Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real, the ideals which give meaning to both this ceremony and the institution of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to be handfasted before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to your creative higher powers. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. Do you still seek to enter this ceremony? Yes, we seek to enter. In times past it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home The heat of the heart's passion The light created by both To lighten the darkest of times. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake The swift excitement of the river The refreshing cleansing of the rain The all encompassing passion of the sea. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North Firm foundation on which to build Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives A stable home to which you may always return. Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union. I bid you look into each others eyes. Name, Will you cause her pain? I May Is that your intent? No Name, Will you cause him pain? I may Is that your intent? No *To Both* Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it? Yes And so the binding is made. Join your hands *First cord is draped across the bride and grooms hands* Name, Will you share his laughter? Yes Name, Will you share her laughter? Yes *To Both* Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other? Yes And so the binding is made. *Second cord is draped across the couples hands* Name, Will you burden him? I may Is that your intent? No Name, Will you burden her? I may Is that your intent? No *To Both* Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union? Yes And so the binding is made. *Drape third cord across the couples, hands* Name, will you share his dreams? Yes Name, will you share her dreams? Yes *To Both* Will you dream together to create new realities and hopes? Yes And so the binding is made. *Drape fourth cord across the couples hands* Name, will you cause her anger? I may Is that your intent? No Name, will you cause him anger? I may Is that your intent? No *To Both* Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union? We will. And so the binding is made. *Drape fifth cord across the couples hands* Name, Will you honor him? I will Name, Will you honor her? I will *To Both* Will you seek to never give cause to break that honor? We shall never do so. And so the binding is made. *Drape sixth cord across the couples hands* *Tie cords together while saying:* The knots of this binding are not formed by these cords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the cords, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union. *Once cords are tied together they are removed and placed on altar* The Piett handfasting ceremony Firmus' words as he clasped Avaria's hand: As you now share my blood, you do too my heart and my eternal love for you. Firmus to Avaria, after the ceremony: Every time I say “I love you”…My soul makes a promise to your soul to never leave it wounded. Every time I say “I love you”……My heart makes a promise to your heart that it will never be left broken and shattered. Every time I say “I love you”…It means I will always hold on to you through all the good and bad days and I will never give up on you. Every time I say “I love you”… I promise to give you the most special place in my heart and in my life. Every time I say “I love you” I actually mean to say that you are the only woman I love and I want to cherish you for the rest of my life and beyond. And when I say you are mine forever I want you to know that my life revolves around you and that I will be yours and only yours forever for eternity..…. I LOVE YOU with all my heart and soul. . . mitawa cante. Category:Rituals Category:Articles under construction Category:Culture of Dathomir